memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phasing cloaking device
Section 31 I'm putting the line about Section 31 developing the interphase cloaking device. In "These Are The Voyages...", Riker said that a "secret division of Starfleet Intelligence" created the device. It's pretty obvious he was talking about Section 31. -- Krevaner 03:36, 14 May 2005 (UTC) *Uh, no it's not. I'm sure there are plenty divisions of SI, even secret ones, that are not Thirty-One. -- Steve 03:47, 14 May 2005 (UTC) **I also took it as being 31, but it is certainly debatable. Tyrant 04:29, 14 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant ***I originally removed the Section 31 reference as it was not confirmed but I've made the speculative reference about Section 31 a footnote.--Scimitar 13:13, 15 May 2005 (UTC) I took it out... )}} because there's simply no dialogue or onscreen evidence or dialogue to support it. -Angry Future Romulan 19:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I may be wrong, but I think that one of the novels talks about it being a S 31 operation. If that can be cited, it would be worth having as an apocrypha note. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think there was a "Section 31" novel with that in it, but I haven't read it, so I'll leave it up to someone who knows more about it to put it back in. -Angry Future Romulan 21:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) TNG Interphase Cloaking Device Hey, I'm pretty sure I saw a TNG episode a while ago in which there was an interphase cloaking device used. I don't remember the name of the episode, but some general which had a connection to Riker had invented an Interphase Cloaking Device and abandoned ship when the crew mutanied. The crew attempted to shut down the device, which resulted in the ship being partially encased in solid rock. The Enterprise traveled to the ship and was caught inside the meteor, making Picard choose whether to trust the Romulans (I think) to transport his crew safely, or to use the Interphase Cloaking Device to allow the Enterprise to escape the meteor. I'm pretty sure it was TNG, not ENT. Cheers, Andares. :D ::I guess you're a little out of the loop :) The episode you're thinking of is , but it was re-visited in the ENT finale, . Jaz talk 03:44, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Title? This may be too nitpicky of me, but I would suggest moving this article to "phasing cloak," (which was the only term actually used in the episode to describe it, and which I have set up as a redirect to this page) or perhaps "phasing cloaking device", since the term "interphase" was never actually uttered in this episode. I agree that if you were to use the term "interphase cloaking device" to describe this technology, no Starfleet Admiral would bat an eye, but I just think, for accuracy's sake, it should be retitled. Thoughts? -Angry Future Romulan 19:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's been a year since this was suggested, and I think we should rename this page too. The current title of this page is a fanon name which has not been used anywhere in canon or bg. So when someone has time, please move the article to phasing cloak. --Pseudohuman 18:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Removed info I removed, Several other races have either experimented with, or utilize interphasing technology: * The Romulans were experimenting with an molecular phase inverter to create an interphase cloak. The experiment failed, heavily damaging the vessel on which the experiment was being run. The Klingons also experimented with interphase cloaking technology in the early 2360s but they abandoned their research because of several accidents. ( ). * Interphase technology was used extensively by the Srivani to hide their scientific experiments. ( ) * The Voth also used interphase cloaking technology. This allowed Forra Gegen and Veer to covertly observe the and her crew. ( ) because, although it may be likely, those were never referred to as being the same technology. -Angry Future Romulan 20:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to reverse this for the moment, because you seem to have gotten something backwards here. The technology used by the Romulans was specifically called "interphase," as was the technology used by the Voth. The Federation cloaking device (which is what you left in the article), on the other hand, was never called "interphase." It was just called "phase" --OuroborosCobra talk 20:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) If anything, that would seem to be an argument for renaming this article. The title always seemed a bit fannish to me. I would suggest "phasing cloak" (which I already created as a redirect), as I believe that was the only term actually used. -Angry Future Romulan 20:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I would support an article rename to "phasing cloak" since "interphase cloaking device" is an fan-invented term for something that has a canonical name. --Pseudohuman 04:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Split I've moved the page as discussed in the previous sections. As such, I think the technology identified onscreen as interphase, mostly the info from and , should be split back to interphase cloaking device. - 22:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :or maybe just integrate to the interphase page? --Pseudohuman 11:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) That works for me. - 12:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC)